vore_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Emergency Response Team
You are part of an elite asset protection unit in the direct service of Tau Ceti Central Command. As an emergency response team member, your job is to return your assigned station to survivable conditions. Good luck. Okay Let's Go You begin in the special operations area at Central Command. As soon as you spawn in, announce your arrival over the response team radio channel (currently :h) and your preferred specialization (Security, Engineering, Medical, etc). Next, move into the main lobby to get geared up. Your team leader might call for a briefing at this point; make sure to actually attend the briefing and to listen carefully. Tools of the Trade Emergency response team members are provided with some of the best tools available in their field. You have a lot given to you, so make sure to take as much as you need (and then some!). Depending on the situation, you might be asked to take a weapon with you. Loadouts vary from mission to mission, but there are a few things that every response team member should have with them in the field. Everyone Any competent emergency response team member wouldn't be caught dead without these things: * Response Team hardsuit * Response Team helmet * Magboots! Grab some from the engineering room. * Gasmask internals * A full oxygen tank Security The security response team gets access to some of the most advanced weaponry Nanotrasen has to offer. You'll want to pick up the following: * Black webbing vest * Night vision goggles * Security belt and stun baton * HUDSunglasses * Extra handcuffs * One of the many firearms available to choose from Choosing the correct firearm to use is very important. Consider the mission you're about to embark on before deciding; you don't need to bring the LMG (which is too large to be stowed on your back) on medical relief missions. Remember that the submachine gun is, in fact, a lethal firearm and can kill. Choose wisely! Engineering If you're going to fix everything, you're going to want to pick up these: * Brown webbing vest * Toolbelt (with tools) * Multitool (add it to your toolbelt!) * Insulated gloves * Magboots * Flash * Optical Meson Scanner (optional) * rapid-construction-device * 2 to 3 compressed matter cartridges (put these directly into the RCD) * At least one stack of metal * At least one stack of glass * One stack of plasteel * Extra power cells * Extra coils of wire The YouTool, EngiVend, and Robco Tool Maker in the engineering room can dispense just about every engineering item you could ever think of (even hard hats!). Use this to your advantage! It's always good to have extra power cells or airlock electronics when making repairs. You'll want to account for the mission, too; you might need more wire in one situation, and then more power cells in another. Although you can fit a lot, space is still limited, so be mindful about what you take with you. Medical Medical response team members have access to a lot of the best medical equipment available. However, space is very limited. You should plan to take the following with you: * Medical belt (Fill this with meds from the bottles and syringes) * Hypospray * Flash (for self defense) * At least one advanced first aid kit * Oxygen deprivation medicine * Two to three stasis bags * Bodybag box * Medical HUD * Extra anti-tox, kelotane, and inaprovaline (put these into your belt wherever possible) Try to get a feel for whatever's needed before you arrive on the station. You have an abundance of just about every useful medication (and stasis bags!) and choosing the right medication could be a godsend to medical personnel already aboard the station. Clear for Takeoff At some point you're going to have to actually get to the station. The special operations shuttle due south of the main lobby will be used for this purpose. When everybody is suited up and ready, the team leader will generally issue an order to get onto the shuttle and move out. Make sure you have everything you need before moving out, as you probably won't be allowed to return because you forgot your gas mask. Just Doing My Job, Sir Once you arrive aboard the Exodus, it's time to get to work. Get a feel for what's going on in your specific department. If your an engineer and there are breaches to fix, you should probably assist in fixing them. Likewise, if you're a medic and there are injured people to find/heal, you should probably start there. On the other hand, everything is subjective; listen to what the situation is from the command staff and make sure you know what're you're going to do before you rush into the fray. Fix Everything, Or Don't Generally, once you arrive on the station you're going to be asked to help fix whatever caused the elevated security level in the first place. This could be any number of things, but most of them follow a general procedure. More often then not you will find yourself working in the the department you specialize in; medical specialists are most likely to be found in the medbay, engineering specialists are probably out fixing breaches, etc. This isn't always the case, though. Be ready to adapt to any ridiculous situations the round might try to throw at you. Communication is Key By default, your radio is equipped with a response team decryption key that allows access to every department channel as well as your own secure response team channel. Your radio is your friend, use it! The best way to figure out what the situation is by asking around on the radio. You'll probably be talking on your secure channel a lot as well, so don't forget to check in with your team leader every once in a while so he doesn't think you're lost, dead, or SSD. Priorities, Priorities Prioritizing in the world of a response team member boils down to thinking before you act. Should I save this guy dying on the floor or go fix that window? Lives and hull breaches generally rank above all else. In regard to security, remember that you're probably aboard because of a legitimate security threat. Forget about the drunk guy in the bar, you have bigger fish to fry. The Man in Blue The first response team member to spawn in is designated as the response team leader. The team leader dons a blue hardsuit and is there to coordinate his or her team effectively and to get the station back into working order. They'll usually be the ones barking orders at you (and sometimes at regular station personnel) in an attempt to keep everyone from going insane. Response team leader is, more often than not, a pretty stressful position to be in. Respect. All in all, if you're not sure what you should be doing, try asking your team leader. They should be able to point you in the right direction. Power Struggle When it comes to following orders, your team leader's word always takes precedence. It doesn't matter if it's the Captain who ordered you to fire that guy out of the mass driver, the final word is always from your team leader. Of course, you should also take into account your own reasoning. If your team leader orders you to release the singularity, you should probably do a double-take and think before you possibly destroy the entire station. Going Nuclear In the event that the team does not accomplish their assigned objective in a timely manner, or finds no other way to do so, attached below are instructions on how to operate a NanoTrasen Nuclear Device. The nuclear device itself will be present somewhere on your destination. The Emergency Response Team Leader will be given the Nuclear Authentication Code. Hello and thank you for choosing NanoTrasen for your nuclear information needs. Today's crash course will deal with the operation of a Fission Class Nanotrasen made Nuclear Device. First and foremost, DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING UNTIL THE BOMB IS IN PLACE. Pressing any button on the compacted bomb will cause it to extend and bolt itself into place. If this is done to unbolt it one must completely log in which at this time may not be possible. To make the device functional: # Place bomb in designated detonation zone. # Extend and anchor bomb (attack with hand). # Insert Nuclear Auth. Disk into slot. # Type numeric code into keypad. Note: If you make a mistake press R to reset the device. # Press the E button to log onto the device. You now have activated the device. To deactivate the buttons at anytime, for example when you have already prepped the bomb for detonation, remove the authentication disk OR press the R on the keypad. Now the bomb CAN ONLY be detonated using the timer. A manual detonation is not an option. Note: Toggle off the SAFETY. Use the - - and + + to set a detonation time between 5 seconds and 10 minutes. Then press the timer toggle button to start the countdown. Now remove the authentication disk so that the buttons deactivate. Note: THE BOMB IS STILL SET AND WILL DETONATE. Now before you remove the disk if you need to move the bomb you can: Toggle off the anchor, move it, and re-anchor. The Difference Between You and Deathsquad SWAT Since you have some of the same equipment as SWAT, it's easy to get your job and their job confused. The main differences are as follows: * NanoTrasen formally acknowledges your existence. SWAT operates strictly off the record while your squad does not. * Your job is to fix, not break. SWAT teams normally cause plenty of collateral damage and are sent in with the idea that the station is beyond saving or is under hostile control. Your job, however, is to save the station. The only exception is if you fail your mission horribly and have to arm the nuke to stop something like a hostile group of alien life forms from spreading planetside. * You are not as heavily armed as SWAT. Try not to get into direct confrontations too often. * You're not just about combat, you can be called in to deal with medical and engineering issues as well. Category:Jobs